The invention relates to a compound profile formed from a thermoplastic plastics material and an elastomeric material. More particularly, the invention relates to such compound profiles wherein the thermoplastic plastics material and elastomeric material are bonded by co-vulcanization.
In EP 0528560 A1 a thermoplastic plastics material on the one hand and an elastomeric material on the other hand are fed into a multi-component extrusion head and from this a combination is produced by co-extrusion. This co-extruded product is vulcanized immediately thereafter and is cooled. The plastics material eventually forms thin layers having a low coefficient of friction on those surface regions of a weather sealing strip which come into contact with a movable side window of a motor vehicle.
From EP 0501037 A2 it is known to feed the extrusion head of an elastomer extruder with a reactive urethane hot melt resin composition. The result is the same low-friction thin layers on those surface regions of a weather sealing strip which are arranged to come into contact with the side window of a motor vehicle.
Another known process of the type first referred to above (DE 37 37 891 A1) uses particular types of rubber and thermoplastic molding materials as elastomeric materials. It is to be noted that operating according to the two-stage extrusion process is expensive in terms of both time and labor.
DE 34 35 939 C1 shows that it is known per se in the treatment of elastomeric materials to use two shear head extruders which feed into a common extrusion head.
From DE-PS 2 059 496 is known an apparatus for the plastification of plastics material, particularly in an injection molding machine, in which two independently operating devices are provided for the production of heat for the plastification process. One of these devices is a shear device formed by a rotating core and supplying shearing heat.
From DE 31 18 429 A1 there is known a buffer strip of foamed polyurethane or polyvinyl chloride which is adhered by a pressure-sensitive adhesive coating on the one hand to a profile member of thermoplastic material and on the other hand to a liner.
From DE 38 35 211 A1 it is known to extrude from a common extrusion head made from a U-shaped clamping strip of hard rubber, a complete envelope around the clamping strip and with lips of soft rubber and a sealing tube of expanded rubber. The compound profile finally runs through a heating station and a hot air zone which completes the vulcanization.
From DE 36 27 537 A1 (embodiment shown in FIG. 1) it is known to extrude (embodiment shown in FIG. 3) on to an edge zone of a pivotable motor vehicle quarterlight a U-shaped profile strip of a polyurethane-based adhesive material with a central web. The profile strip includes an undercut groove into which a complementary retaining section of a push-in sealing profile can be pressed so as to be held there by the shape.